wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!, a current gen Wiggles TV Series, premiered in Canada on September 23rd, 2017 on Treehouse TV. It later began airing in the United States on October 9th, 2017 on Universal Kids, and finally in Australia on January 22nd, 2018 on ABC Kids. It is the first series with the current generation to have episodes premiere in Australia at 22 minutes in length (the first at all since The Wiggles TV Series 2), although episodes of Ready, Steady, Wiggle! were combined to run roughly this length in the North America. Episodes # Hello Everyone # Bow Mobile To The Rescue! # Wiggly Radio # No Fleas Please # The Wiggly Races # The Singing Barbers # A Wiggly Wedding # Dancing Is So Much Fun # Numerals Are Nice # Yummy in My Tummy # Waltzing Matilda # Rock & Roll Preschool # Hot Potato # The Wiggly Opera # Clap Your Hands # Feather Fun! # Fly Through The Sky # Pigtail Polka # Soccer Fun # Dance With Emma # Enthusiasm # Simon Says # Henry Saves The Day # Dorothy's Tea Party # The Wiggly Plane # Do The Twist! Credits See here Home Video Releases A selection of episodes are available on DVD and iTunes in Australia in a collection called Sing, Dance & Play!, released in 2019. A second set of episodes is also available in 2020, called Eat, Sleep, Wiggle, Repeat!. In the United States and Canada, 5 volumes have been released on iTunes and Amazon Video. At 5 episodes each, the final episode, Do The Twist!, is missing. In the United States, all 26 episodes are available streaming on Hulu. Trivia * This series premiered on Treehouse TV in Canada, with little announcement before premiering. * Songs from several existing albums are used, but with new music videos. There are also new recordings of classic Wiggles songs (such as Henry's Dance), and concert footage recorded at various locations (including outside the Sydney Opera House on Australia Day). *Some footage used in this TV Series dates as far back as 2015 (such as concert clips from the Big Show! & CinderEmma Tour), though it was primarily filmed in early-2016 to early-2017. *Carnival of the Animals exists as a recurring segment. *The Little Wiggles returns as a segment, with Maria and Antonio Field returning as Little Emma and Little Anthony from The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra!. * It's believed (due to a production photo) that a segment similar in concept to Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3 was intended to be used but wasn't. *Wigglehouse's interior is very different from Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, though the exterior remains the same, the Wigglehouse at Dreamworld. *This TV Series marks the debut of the Bowmobile. *some songs later appeared in Nursery Rhymes 2 and Wiggle Pop! *this is the first series since Ready Steady Wiggle TV Series 1 to have instrumental versions of some Classic Wiggles songs, like in the Wiggly Radio episode, they reused the instrumental version of Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) from the Go To Sleep Jeff album in 2003 * This is the first TV Series featuring Maria Field voicing Dorothy. Carolyn Ferrie's voice clips as Dorothy were dubbed over by Maria in live show clips, although her voice remained in Who's in the Wiggle House? * During the Behind the Scenes for the Wiggle House kitchen scenes, Lachy sang Tiptoe Through The Tulips, which was later released on Wiggle Pop!. *in this series, The Wiggles reused the Rosy Airplane from Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3, but they renamed it The Wiggly Plane Gallery Intro File:IMG_E8896.jpg|A ferris wheel File:IMG_E8897.jpg|Emma's title File:IMG_E8898.jpg|Lachy's title File:IMG_E8899.jpg|Simon's title File:IMG_E8900.jpg|Anthony's title File:IMG_E8902.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title File:IMG_E8903.jpg|Dorothy's title File:IMG_E8904.jpg|Henry's title File:IMG_E8905.jpg|Wags' title File:IMG_E8906.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:IMG_E8907.jpg Outro File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits1.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits2.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits3.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits4.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits5.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits6.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits7.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits8.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits9.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits10.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endboard.png Promo Photos Th (17).jpg|The Wiggles in a white promo 22498857_10156027250322018_8617789236209604421_o.jpg|Emma and the Bow Mobile in a promo picture WIggle Wiggle Wiggle_web.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture BigRedCar(2017).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" 26815328_10156296766247018_4848329914838910775_n.jpg|Emma and The Singing Barbers 26904468_10156302282302018_3604785873892028127_n.jpg|Emma in the Bow Mobile 27173500_1163007167169579_4631457046043470241_o.jpg|The Wiggles and the fairies of Wiggle Town 27332279_1800468859977746_1850723381350501886_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 27067352_1759551004095161_1696813775321315697_n.jpg|Simon and Lucia Field 29791975_10156516183332018_8747652164840587264_o.jpg|The Little Wiggles in a promo picture 17038627_10155284005967018_1174550690330093110_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Carla Qualtrough WiggleWiggleWiggle!TVSeriesPromo6.jpg|Emma IMG_0299.jpg|Anthony in a promo picture Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:New Wiggles Category:2018